The invention relates to the field of license plates and in particular to a holder to enable one to quickly attach or detach a license plate from the bumper of the car.
It is thought that the invention will find use among auto dealers and others who need to quickly add or remove license plates from cars especially among those who often take off plates on a daily basis.
There are no such devices known to the inventor that are of similar construction to the license plate holder to be herein described. That it is there are no devices that the inventor is aware of that have tabs that slide along a track for securing the license plate to the auto and which may then be slid away from the screws to enable one to quickly detach the license plate.